


darling, so it goes

by inquisitioned



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Challenge fic, M/M, it involves camping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitioned/pseuds/inquisitioned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In retrospect, letting Tanaka and Noya suggest the “training camp final bonding experience”—expression theirs—was probably a bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	darling, so it goes

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever haikyuu!! fic, completed for the tfln challenge. my prompt was:   
> (512): they knew we were both to shy to do anything so they got us drunk and locked us in the back yard with a tent. it was fuck or freeze  
> (1-512): you have the best friends
> 
> there is no porn in this despite what that reads. if you wanna see me scream about married couples of various fandoms, i'm inquisitories at tumblr.

In retrospect, letting Tanaka and Noya suggest the “training camp final bonding experience”—expression theirs—was probably a bad idea.

Letting them do anything, Daichi groused to himself later that night, was a bad idea. Camping sounded like an innocuous enough suggestion, and the team seemed behind it, Hinata yelling something about making s’mores and challenging Kageyama to a firewood collecting race, whatever that meant. Daichi had exchanged looks with Suga, who’d just shrugged his shoulders at him and smiled his mind bogglingly beautiful smile at him and said, “Why not? It sounds like fun,” and just like that, Daichi knew he was screwed.

It turned out that someone’s parents had a cabin out in the middle of the woods—Noya had gleefully declared it to be “Friday the 13th-esque” in his description as they hiked up to it—and that made the camping concept of the whole thing a little less wild. Daichi doled out sleeping arrangements and helped Suga pull out sleeping bags from one of the closets, and by the time it was dark outside, the majority of the members of the club had evacuated outside to sit under the stars and tell ghost stories around a fire pit.

All in all, it did turn out pretty nice. Daichi had to admit that he’d been expecting sheer and utter chaos—there was a little when Kageyama and Hinata attempted to set up a tent, which now stood by its lonesome away from the fire—but, with everyone properly terrified by ghost stories (Asahi in particular looked like he was going to pass out, much to the other third years’ amusement) and placated with marshmallows, everything was fine. The tension had bled out of his shoulders and he found himself sitting comfortably by Suga in front of the fire and absolutely not admiring how the firelight was brushstrokes of glimmering orange on his best friend’s pale face, or when he smiled, he always seemed to turn towards Daichi as if he was sharing it with him.

Absolutely not.

And, as the hours passed, Daichi spent most of his time watching the others and listening to them, feeling relaxed and comfortable. He didn’t even object when Tanaka brought out a bottle of god-only-knew-what. (Well, he objected a little, swiftly plucking it out of Hinata’s hands before more of the drink ended up on the lawn instead of in his stomach, spat out by a young age and a weak constitution.) As ghost stories shifted into an overly complicated game of never have I ever, Daichi drank from the bottle gamely as it went around, laughed with his teammates, and most of all, kept exchanging quiet, private conversation with Suga, leaning in to murmur in his ear about something one of the other boys was doing, just as he leaned in to do the same.

The problem here was that he’d let his guard down.

As the night went on, as Yamaguchi was starting to fall asleep against Tsukishima’s shoulder, Tanaka and Noya suddenly went awfully quiet. Too quiet. Daichi was just starting to stare them down when Tanaka suddenly leapt to his feet and clapped, loudly, startling the dozing members of the club with his raucously loud, “Oooookay, let’s go to bed! It’s cold as shit outside,” and sudden ushering of the majority of Karasuno towards the door.

“Daichi-san—“ said Noya, throwing him a smile over his shoulder through the chaos of moving, sleepy bodies, somewhere between Hinata and Kageyama trying to shove themselves through the door at the same time and Asahi looking larger than life hunched over at his side, “—can you get the fire? Seriously, I’ve gotta help out this dummy—“  with a resounding thwack to Asahi’s back, “Since he needs a big strong guy to make sure the monsters aren’t gonna get him and all! Thanks, you’re the best!”

Daichi blinked and he barely had enough time to answer: as if someone had pressed fast forward on a tape, the entire team was suddenly inside, leaving Daichi and Suga alone. The door shut with a little too much force, and in the silence that followed, Daichi could have sworn he heard the lock click.

There was a brief moment of silence, Suga and Daichi staring at each other, and then the door, and suddenly, everything made sense.

Daichi was first, bolting across the yard and back towards the door, lifting his fist to bang on it. Opening his mouth to yell at this team of idiots seemed like the best course of action, but as he took in a breath, Daichi remembered Suga was right there, still standing over by the fire, and he scowled as fiercely as possible, schooling his face into one that could inspire sheer first-year terror as he knocked, more of a bang than a gentle tap.

“Ta-na-ka.” He started, intense, and the door opened just half an inch, held locked by the chain near the top—Tanaka’s face appeared, Nishinoya over his shoulder like he’d climbed onto his back. Daichi’s growl was famous, if he said so himself, and it rattled through the door as he hissed through his teeth, “If you don’t open this door right now—“

“Sorry, captain!” It was Nishinoya who cut him off, lifting up a hand to give him a stupid thumbs up, “It’s for your own good! See you in a couple of hours!”

“Give him a big kiss for me, Daichi-san!”

“I’ll give you a big—“ Daichi started to snarl, taking a step forward, but with a last glance at Tanaka’s (incredibly stupid) kissy face, the door slammed shut again, leaving him and Suga alone in the dark.

_Fuck._

—

Ten minutes of tapping, begging, yelling and threatening went by, but the second years didn’t budge.

Daichi was in hell.

Not really. Being stuck outside with Suga was actually not anywhere near close to the concept of “hell”, but the reasoning behind it was enough to make his stomach start doing flips. The reason he’d been trapped here was because Tanaka and Noya had cornered him a couple months ago and asked him what his “intentions were with Suga-san.” It had been baffling at the time, considering Daichi didn’t have intentions besides maybe betting him that he could beat him at a video game that night after practice, but Noya and Tanaka went on and on about Suga’s innocence (to which Daichi had to suppress a snort) and his feelings and  _if you like him it’s okay, Captain, but you should tell him!_

The record scratch noise Daichi’s brain made upon hearing that was starting to haunt him. Because even though Daichi waved them off, now it was hard not to think about it. Now, when Suga smiled at him, Daichi watched the way it crinkled the corners of his eyes. When he leaned over Daichi’s shoulder while he was sitting down at lunch, Daichi had to hold his breath to keep from inhaling something his shampoo, which had become sort of addicting. Worst of all, when he just existed, when he tossed beautiful tosses at practice or scolded Hinata and Kageyama for getting too rowdy, Daichi felt like he was going to choke on the butterflies in his throat. The problem wasn’t that he didn’t have feelings for Suga. It was that he’d never noticed them.

Though the second years’ harassment had mostly been stupid, Daichi had finally started to let it slip. He was constantly vigilant of the two of them getting up to trouble (he envisioned a future of badly written pink and purple love notes in Suga’s locker,  _Daichi-san loves Suga-san xoxoxoxo_ ) but nothing came. Until now.  _Until now._

“Maybe we should try a window.”

Daichi almost jumped, the calm voice near his ear startling him—when he turned over his shoulder, Suga was there, hands in his pockets and looking at the cabin in front of them. Admittedly, his calm was refreshing, a presence just at Daichi’s shoulder that sounded more mildly amused than frustrated. Suga’s sheer unflappability in the case of their teammates had always been sort of impressive, and he smiled at Daichi and nudged him with his shoulder as he let his own drop, reaching up to splay his fingers over his face and sigh into his hand. “If I know Tanaka and Noya, they already thought of that.”

“True.” Suga laughed, a melodic sound, and put both of his hands on his hips for a second, considering their situation. “Well—I guess we’re stuck out here. Do you know why?”

“No!” Daichi blurted, and then cleared his throat. “I mean—no. They probably just want to do something they know we wouldn’t let them do.”

Suga’s ensuing snort did not make Daichi blush further, and he had to will the redness away from his cheeks to maintain a proper conversation. There seemed to be this weird sort of balance—like Suga was the most relaxing person in his life, and the most stressful person at the same time. Whatever it was, Daichi was ready for things to go back to normal, like maybe he wouldn’t want to reach over and flick Suga’s cowlick when he was thinking too much during practice, or he wouldn’t hope that on the bus ride home from practice matches Suga would use him as a pillow.

God.

As he and Suga assessed the situation before them (surely for two incredibly different reasons), Suga reached over and threaded his arm through the crook of Daichi’s elbow, cocking his head back towards the tent behind them. “Here, c’mon. We can just hang out in there until they finish doing whatever they’re doing. Sound good?”

Daichi glanced back down at Suga and nodded, allowing himself to be pulled by the arm towards the tent. Looking back at the house one last time, he spotted half of Karasuno sitting with their faces plastered against the window, half hiding behind the curtain—Daichi glared at them and took personal satisfaction in the way the curtain flew closed again.

Meddlers, every single one of them. If this failed (assuming he even did anything, which he absolutely was not going to do), Daichi was going to have them running laps for an hour before practice even started.

With the sunlight gone, Daichi found himself mostly thankful for the way Suga led him along towards the tent, ducking under the flap and motioning for Daichi to follow. There was more than enough room for them both, and as Daichi hunched down to fit into the tent, Suga chose to sit close to him, wrapping both of his long arms around his knees and tipping his cheek into them as Daichi settled beside him, carefully stretching his legs out as far as they’d go and trying to will the heat in his cheeks down. Spending time out here alone wasn’t so bad. Daichi’d follow Suga to the ends of the earth, there was no question about that, and if something horrible happened and it was only the two of them left in this entire world—well, he wouldn’t ever complain.

“This reminds me of when we were kids. “ Suga murmured beside him, his hazel eyes still looking up at Daichi’s face—even if he wasn’t looking, he could see it, could picture it clear as day.

He smiled in response, ducking his head. “Yeah. Like when you made me kill the centipede that got in our tent at ca— _guh_.”

Suga didn’t even let him finish the sentence before he punched him in the gut—it wasn’t hard but Suga’s cheeks flamed red and Daichi laughed, loud enough that he almost missed Suga’s hissed, “Shut up, I did not!”

“You did too! You wouldn’t even sleep in your own sleeping bag.” Daichi’s voice took on a hint of fondness, then, amusement still dancing on his face, and lifted his head up to look at the ceiling as he recalled, “I wouldn’t have even woken up if you didn’t throw yourself at me.”

“I didn’t!” But now, Suga laughed too, a giggle escaping him before he could silence it, “I don’t remember any of this.  _Actually_ , if I remember right, I think you were complaining about it getting cold and how much you missed your extra blankie at home, so I came to keep you company.”

It was Daichi’s turn to redden, and he muttered an, “Oi,” and nudged Suga with his shoulder—his vice captain had already broken out into laughter, and Daichi couldn’t help but find it infectious. Before he knew it, he was laughing too, until his sides ached and he felt tears coming to his eyes, and nothing seemed more perfect, up until Suga let out a whoosh of air and dropped his head on Daichi’s shoulder beside him.

Daichi’s heart must have skipped a beat or six: he felt the flush rising to his ears before he could stop it, but for a moment, Daichi was overcome with a crushing fondness for his closest, best friend. Maybe this stupid crush would go away one day—in the end, he’d still be left with someone who gave him a lifetime of memories, someone who had always been there. Who always had his back. Suga still smiled beside him, and he was quiet for a long moment before he spoke up again, turning his mild gaze off to the side of the tent. “We should do that again.”

Daichi choked. “What?”

Suga, beautiful, blessed Suga, didn’t laugh at Daichi’s stupid reaction (or even comment on how his face was literally exuding heat.) Instead, he just looked patient as he pulled his head off of Daichi’s shoulder, cocking it to the side. “I mean…I’m guessing we’re stuck out here for the night, right?” The aggravated noise Daichi made seemed to act as an answer, so Suga carried on. “So we might as well sleep. There’s blankets in here, but we’re going to have to share.”

“…Oh.” He mumbled, feeling like a moron for assuming—Daichi reached up to rub the back of his head with his hand and nodded. Right. Yeah. Sleeping in the same blankets as friends. No problem. “Yeah—yeah, that’s a good idea. “

Rolling over, Daichi shifted to get underneath the blankets in the tent, leftover from the team’s earlier outdoor explorations. The sheet was soft and Daichi could feel the grass under his back even with it between them, but it was far less distracting than when Suga wiggled in beside him as Daichi held up the blanket. He was so close and there was that feeling again, the twin relaxation and terror, something he thought he’d never quite know what to do with. By the time Suga settled properly, the two of them were close, very close at that, and Daichi held his breath as Suga pulled the blankets up to his shoulder and smoothed them out over Daichi’s, so they were both covered up.

There was a beat of silence. Two.

And then, Suga snorted, his shoulders hunching inwards as he started to laugh. Daichi immediately thought panic oh god what did I do wrong but Suga just tapped his chest with his fist, lightly, and looked up at him so bright that Daichi was temporarily dazzled. “Sorry, sorry! I just—I don’t really feel like a little kid. I thought I was going to.”

The fondness spreading on Daichi’s face was unstoppable, now, and he smiled a little as he felt his heartbeat ease itself to its usual “no big deal just crushing on your best friend” state. “I can find you another centipede, if you want.”

“Ha ha. Very funny.”

The silence settled again, this time peaceable; just like that, Suga was able to diffuse any of his nerves. He was a breath of fresh air as ever, all silvery hair and bright smiles, and Daichi was so stupidly in love with him it wasn’t even funny. With the only sound in the background crickets chirping into the night, Daichi felt himself starting to nod off to sleep, the warmth of Suga against his side comforting and perfect and something like home.

“Hey, Daichi?”

“Mm?”

Daichi didn’t even have the chance to open his eyes: he hummed his assent, expecting a comment about the players inside or something especially responsible, but what he got was Suga shifting up a little and pressing his lips to his cheek.

Daichi’s eyes snapped open and he stared at the ceiling for a second to make sure he hadn’t imagined that, heart a rushing river in his ears, and he wasn’t entirely sure that he wasn’t hallucinating until he looked over and Suga was right there, looking a little nervous, and was he blushing? Daichi stared at him for a moment, mouth hanging open, and Suga ducked his head again, towards Daichi’s chest, squeaking out, “Stop staring at me!”

“What—I’m not—“

“I can’t do it if you’re staring!”

Both of them paused, Suga’s head jerking back up and his brown eyes widening visibly even in the dim light, Daichi still feeling like a fish pulled straight out of water (an extraordinarily happy fish, but none the less).  With his breath caught in his throat, Daichi tipped over just a little bit towards him and bit the inside of his own cheek, murmuring a mantra in his head of  _steady steady you are steady be steady_.

“…Sorry.” He managed, and it sounded more amused—delighted—than Daichi meant to let on, but he nodded and closed his eyes. The seconds seemed to stretch into hours as he pondered what Suga was doing, if this was all some convoluted dream and he was going to wake up sad and alone on his futon, but as he held deadly still on his back, barely daring to breathe, he felt the soft, sweet pressure of what had to be Suga’s lips on his.

All the tension melted out of him in a second and Daichi reached up, tentative, his hand pausing in midair as Suga pulled away from the kiss, over far, far too soon. When Daichi opened his eyes, he was still there, and Suga looked just as surprised as he did, that he’d done it—and then, the magical moment broke, and Suga smiled so widely that Daichi had to match him,  scoffing a little laugh and lifting his head to press their foreheads together, for just long enough.

And as he leaned in to kiss him again (and again and again), Daichi reached down and pinched himself in the thigh

Turned out he wasn’t dreaming after all. 

—

The next morning, Daichi held Suga’s hand while he watched the team run laps around the cabin.

It was extremely satisfying.

-

_They knew we were both too shy to do anything so they got us drunk and locked us in the back yard with a tent_ , he texted Michimiya over breakfast, watching Suga pass out water bottles to Hinata and Kageyama artfully keeping his jacket on even with the warming weather. It was do or die.

His phone buzzed a moment later, when there was a loud shout of recognition from Nishinoya’s direction, and Daichi didn’t even have time to read Michimiya’s text before he was dealing with his teammates screaming “Suga-san has a _hickey_!” at nine in the morning, Tanaka hooting in delight right up until Daichi rose from the table with an unnerving smile on his face.

_You have the best friends_ , the text said, and, eventually, Daichi would have to agree.


End file.
